Other People
by FreedomWriter1115
Summary: Casey is the party girl and Derek is the straight A student. George and Nora have not met. Then something horrible happens! Dasey
1. The Party

Hey I do not own Life With Derek. This story takes place before George and Nora get married.

Casey is the party girl while Derek is the straight A student. No-ones POV.

Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome and flares except I don't like getting them.

Well anyway hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story begins when Casey is upstairs, getting ready. "I wonder if I put on enough eye shadow" asked Casey to herself as she smoothed out her pink knee lenth dress she was wearing.

Then she heard a soft knocking sound on her window. "That sounds like rocks on the window" she said as she looked out and saw her boyfriend, Richard looking up at her.

She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs, "bye mom I will be back by 11" she said as she raced out the door and climbed into Richard's car. "Hey Richard" "Hey babe" he said as he kissed her on her lips.

Then he drove off.

When they got there, Casey jumped out of the car and went up the walkway to the front door. From the street she could hear the blasting music and the screams of everyone inside.

"Hey Casey, want a beer" said her best friend Katie as she came in the door.

--------------------------------The Party------10 minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey had already had 4 beers and was getting drunk from all the other drinks they had as 2 guys came walking in.

One was named Sam and the other was named Derek.

"Hey Sam, who did you bring" said Katie as she walked up to the two boys. "Oh hey Katie, this is my friend Derek, I know him because we are on the same hockey team" said Sam.

"Hey Derek do you want a drink" asked Katie.

"No I don't drink" said Derek, "Sam can we go now, you said we would go to your house to study." "Just 20 minutes man loosen up" said Sam as his girlfriend pulled him up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

Derek went and sat right by the front door and started to read his book he brought.

About an hour later, Derek was just finishing his book, when this girl walked by and fell down right in front of him, and being who he was he jumped up to help her. Once he got her on to her feet he put her arm around his neck and helped her out of the house. He took her to a park right down the street and let her sit on his lap.

"Hi" Derek said as she woke up. "Hi" she said back. "Where am I" "I am going to take you home" Derek said as he picked her up and carried her to his car.

Once they got there, he parked and she gave him, her number and she went inside.

"Wow" said Derek as he pulled off

"Wow" said Casey as she drunkly went up to her room and with all the noise she was making her mother woke up and saw she was drunk

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What does Nora do? Till next time

-AmAndA


	2. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

----------------------In The Morning-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Casey, get down here" Nora yelled up the stairs around 7 in the morning.

"Mom, can you quiet down I have a headache" said Casey as she came down the stairs in the clothes she had on the day before.

"Is it because you have a hangover" said her mom with an angry tone in her voice.

"Mom" said Casey confused.

"I expected more of you, as your punishment you must break-up with your boy-friend"

"Mom" "Wait I am not done"

"you must also get a tutor and raise your grades by next report card and if you don't do this you are not going to get that car you wanted, now I am finished" said her mom. "Call him now" said her mom handing her the phone.

--------------On The Phone-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi is Richard there"

"Yes one second"

...Pause...

"Hello"

"Hey its Casey"

"Hey babe, whats wrong you sound like you have been crying"

"Yeah my mom said I can't date you anymore"

"What did I do"

"It is not you, it is me, I was the one who got drunk and I was the one who woke my mom last night so it was not you"

"oh"

"I have to go"

"Ok bye Casey"

"Bye Richard"

------------After the Phone Call-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you made me do that" said Casey as she went up crying to her room.

"Casey you need to try and find a tutor" said Nora as the phone rung.

Who is on the phone?

Do you like it so far?

Till next time -AmAndA


	3. Not the END after all authors note

Never Mind I am going to finish the story since I got so many people telling me to finish so thank you everyone for cheering me up. Here is the rest. I will try to update as soon as I can. I love you guys! AmAndA1115


	4. Tutor

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Casey would you get the phone I need to go check on your sister" said Nora. "OK mom" said Casey on the verge of tears.

"Hello?"

"Hi Casey?"

"Yes this is Casey, who is this?"

"Its Derek, I hope I am not calling at a bad time"

"Derek you are really smart right?"

"Well I wouldn't say..."

"Good can you come over"

"Sure why?"

"I need to ask you a favor"

"What?"

"Can you be my tutor"

"Sure I will be right over so we can start"

"Bye"

"Bye"

15 Minutes Later

Casey heard a knock on the door.

"I got it mom" yelled Casey to her mother. "Ok" said Nora.

"Hey Derek" said Casey as she opened the door.

"Hey Casey" said Derek.

"Who is it honey" asked Nora. "It is my new tutor, we will be up in my room" said Casey

**In Her Room**

"So I guess we could study 3 times a week after school" said Derek. "Ok, lets get started" said Casey.

They would do their normal schedule every week when they were suppose to.

After about a month and a half they were very close, like brother and sister.

They could tell each other anything, well almost anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short but I wrote it in a really short time


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone, I am so sorry!!! I am going to try to finish this story, I will update more!! You guys are the best and please Read and review, cause the more reviews the faster I will update!!! Till next chapter -AmAndA


End file.
